Mall Boys
by IvoryGlass
Summary: You would think that working at a mall would be a girl's dream come true. For Sakura Haruno, it's where all her troubles began. Stupid hormonal men. MultiSaku


**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while! After summer school was over I went out of town for my birthday so I didn't have access to a computer. And then when I came back it got a virus… sooo tragic! **

**But I got it fixed and it's all better now so I'm happy again! :)**

**Alright let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Mall Boys

"Your total is $8.74"

Wishing the departing customer to have a good day, the said girl sighed running a petite ivory hand through her long Fuchsia locks.

"Man, I'm exhausted. How many customers have we had today?" She asked her female friend that was texting on her phone.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel like we've had a lot of customers." The girl replied, laughing at the reply texted back.

"It doesn't feel like a lot because you were too busy slacking off Ino-pig."

Her best friend since kindergarten simply shook her platinum blonde covered head making her high ponytail and side bang shake as well. She also was a bit taller than her friend's 5' 4'' statue but didn't come close to her on the beauty scale even with her bright blue eyes.

"Hey! I was not! I'll have you know I was in a very important conversation with Shika-kun." She said proudly.

"You always talk to Shikamaru." The pinkette stated bluntly.

"It was extra important now! He's taking me out to dinner tonight for our 6 month anniversary! And speaking of relationships, when are you going to get a man Sakura? Your dating life is like, non-existent!" The blonde ranted. "You're a bombshell Sakura; it wouldn't be hard at all to find a guy."

Yep, for Sakura Haruno finding a boyfriend wouldn't be much trouble at all. With her long silky pink hair ending at her lower back and big sparkling emerald orbs, she looked just like a little fairy. Her features were simply perfect as well; curves in the right places, a cute button nose, plump rosy lips, and a cute petite figure.

Sighing Sakura smoothed out the black apron uniform she was wearing. Both she and Ino worked in a small coffee shop in the ever popular Konoha Mall. The uniform was a simple black apron and they could wear whatever they wanted under it.

Ino was wearing a light short-sleeve purple top, a black pleaded skirt, and silver sandals with matching dangly earrings and a charm bracelet. While Sakura chose to wear a long sleeve form fitted jade shirt, blue skinny jeans, cherry colored flats, and small silver hooped earrings and a several black wristbands.

"Because Ino, my schedule is packed! Not only because of school work, but also because I'm working here. I don't have time to go out on a date." Sakura replied.

"Not to mention _they_ would go nuts if they saw you with another guy. Heck, _they_ get pissed even when one of them is alone with you." Her blond friend laughed.

"Sakura!" An authoritative voice boomed. "Come here for a moment!"

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura answered, walking into their boss's office.

It was an average sized office with citrus colored walls and mahogany furniture. In the front of a long desk sat her boss. The desk was messy with paperwork and empty sake bottles. But she wasn't surprised since Tsunade was known to slack off to drink some booze.

"Sakura, I need you to go get a few things for me." Her mentor slurred, still a bit tipsy from the sake, "Here's a list of items I need by the end of the day."

Handing Sakura the list she read over its contents:

_Pig Food_

_Rose seeds_

_Paint Brushes_

_Combat boots_

_Medical books_

_1 Pound of Jellybeans_

_Jazz mix CD_

"What's all this for?" The pinkette asked with curious eyes.

"It's for an old friend of mine I met in college. She'll be moving away in a couple of weeks so I wanted to get her some things to remember her time here in Konoha. I would get them myself but, I have a few important things to attend to." The busty blonde slurred leaning back in her chair, swishing her sake around in its' glass.

'Yeah…riiight. Important things like getting wasted and napping during work hours.' She thought tiredly.

0000000000

Looking over the list of items to receive, Sakura growled in annoyance at the items. Particularly where she would have to go to get them and meet certain hormone crazed males.

The moment she started working at the mall they were on her like glue and flirted relentlessly. Even the quiet and regal ones she thought were normal turned out to be just like the others. Although there were a few exceptions, the majority turned out to be severely infatuated with her.

Entering the pet shop the pink haired nymph was surrounded by the sound of barking dogs and squawking macaws ruffling their multicolored feathers. Aisles were lined from grooming equipment to pet food and the walls were a calming sky blue with orange paw prints running across them. The floor was covered in simple grey tiles.

"Hey Sakura!" a familiar husky voice greeted.

"Oh… hey Kiba, who's your friend there?" She asked the grinning guy running towards her with a small cream colored puppy in his arms.

Kiba Inuzuka actually reminded her of a dog; wild and strong. With his buff stature, earth colored locks, eyes of a wild animal, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks, you could tell he was the rebel type. He wore a fitted grey shirt with the store's logo on it, faded ripped blue jeans with chains hanging off of them and a pair of white skater shoes.

"This is Akamaru, I just adopted him today." He smiled scratching the puppy's ear earning a happy tail wag.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" She cooed stroking Akamaru's cream colored fur on his back.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kiba stated with a glint in his eyes. "He's not even heavy, he's really quite light."

"Alright…" Sakura said uncertainly. Kiba was one of the 'hands on' type of guy that adored her. But she was just going to hold a puppy, he wouldn't do anything…right?

Handing the pink delight the tiny puppy, she gathered Akamaru in her slender arms and smiled at the adorable yawn he made. The smile however quickly turned into a frown when she felt warm air hit her ear.

"He's not the only adorable thing here." Kiba whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"H-Hey! K-Kiba let me go!" She whispered harshly not wanting to make a scene and draw in a crowd of curious shoppers.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay like this." He whispered huskily bringing her closer to his chest. "You're too gorgeous to let go."

Getting really annoyed, Sakura was about to tell him to deal with it but stopped when she felt her neck get assaulted by his lips.

'_What the hell!_' She screamed in her mind.

Before she could beat him to a pulp for his little act, a savoir stepped up to her aid. A big blue savior.

"What do you think you're doing you little runt?" A familiar voice boomed in front of them.

There with a scowl on his face was Kisame Hoshigaki in all his blue muscle glory. With his pale blue skin, dark sharp eyes, spiked up navy blue hair, and gill tattoos on his cheeks he reminded her of a big blue shark. He even had pointed teeth!

He was wearing a fitted short sleeve blue shirt with the store logo on it, dark blue jeans, sporting a pair of black vans, and wearing some band wristbands.

"You're supposed to be working Inuzuka, not harassing Sakura-Chan." He growled out yanking the man beast by his collar away from her small form.

Due to Kisame's large height, Kiba's legs were dangling from the ground under Kisame's grip on his collar. (hahaha! manhandling! XD)

"Now go stock aisle 3, we're running out of dog food." He ordered shoving him away from _his_ little hime.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" Kiba sighed, knowing he couldn't take Kisame in a fight. "See you later hot stuff!" Sending her a final wink he made his way sadly to work with Akamaru following after him.

Sighing in relief she turned to a now smiling Kisame, "Thanks jaws, I thought he would never let me go." She smiled smoothing out her clothes.

"You're welcome Hime, and knowing him he wouldn't until someone yanked him away." He smirked at her and then had a thought. "Ya know, since I rescued you from the big bad wolf I deserve a thank you present." He stated holding open his arms.

Laughing at his request she walked up to his monstrous form and gave him a soft hug in thanks. She wasn't worried about Kisame that much, since she knew he wasn't perverted like the other guys and try something. But she didn't know that although he didn't show it on the outside, he was still a guy with hormones and she was a really good looking girl.

He closed his eyes as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, suppressing a moan that wanted to come out from his mouth when she was pressed against him. She was truly one of a kind. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, and sharp as a whip.

Others seemed to have noticed as well, and that irked him a lot. She was _his_ little Hime, and would protect her from the other unworthy males that laid eyes on her.

"Hey Jaws! Can you let me go now? I would like to use my lungs to breathe now." The pinkette spoke in his muscular chest, her sound coming out muffled.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Hime" he laughed letting her go, "So what are you here for?"

"I need a couple cans of pig food for my boss." Sakura answered checking over the list.

"Well then, allow me to escort you Milady towards the rations." Kisame said with a British accent bowing and extending his arm towards her.

Laughing at his little skit she took his arm and curtsied, "Why thank you kind sir, that would be most helpful."

Both shared a laugh as they made their way through the aisles.

0000000000

Heading for the next item Sakura decided to go to the greenery for the rose seeds. Entering the shop she saw an explosion of color from purple lilacs to vermillion snap dragons. Potted plants were hung from the ceiling and surrounded the windows. The walls were a calming pale lemon and the floors a dark brown tile.

Walking towards the seed rack she saw the back of a head that was the same color of grass watering some plants. Gulping quietly she turned towards her destination and quickened her pace, but ran into something hard.

'_Huh, I don't remember a wall being placed here_.' She thought

Craning her neck up she met honey golden eyes looking at her quite hungrily. She was about to step back but black and white arms encircled her, keeping her in place.

"Hello there **Little Blossom**." Two different voices greeted.

"Zetsu, let me go!" She gritted out pushing against his large chest but failing to free herself.

Zetsu Hiromashi was quite a sight to see. With his grass green hair, honey golden eyes, and skin colored half white half black, he looked like something strait out of a comic book. But he seemed to blend in well with the plants around him.

He was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, grey jeans and green sneakers with a forest green apron tied around him.

"Why would I let my little cherry blossom go after I just got her? **You smell absolutely scrumptious, just like a flower**." Both voices spoke burying his face her coral hair and locking his hands on her lower back.

It turns out that Zetsu was a schizophrenic; hence the two different voices and the two different skin tones. The white half was less harsh than the black half but it was clear that both sides were possessive of her.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll whack you with a shovel!" The pinkette growled, annoyed he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

When it appeared he wouldn't let go anytime soon and there were no witnesses or cameras around, she quickly slammed her foot down on his. Groaning in pain he let her go to grab his foot while she bolted to her destination.

Arriving at the seed rack she selected the rose seeds and made her way to the counter, keeping a lookout for the plant man.

When the register counter was in sight she dropped the seeds on the counter and took out the credit card Tsunade had given her.

"Good day Sakura-Chan." A creamy smooth voice greeted.

Neji Hyuuga was behind the counter with a small smile on his face, and pearl eyes gleaming with gentle warmth.

Oh yes, Neji was the 'prince' type and probably one of the most mature males out of her admirers. Well…yeah he was the one of the most mature when she thought about it. Although he may appear like an ice cube to others, she was his exception.

Everytime she was with him he wouldn't try something funny, instead he would just hold her hand and carress it or kiss it softly with his warm lips. Just the fact that he did those little intimate gestures made her a bit uneasy.

His long chocolate brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail, and he was wearing a cream short sleeved high collar shirt with a forest green apron around him, brown khaki shorts, and black AF 1 shoes.

"Hello Neji-san." She greeted back, nervously handing him the credit card.

But instead of grabbing the credit card he swiftly bowed a bit and took her small smooth hand and pressed his lips on her knuckles like a real prince.

"I've told you before Sakura-Chan" He murmured looking up at her through his long eyelashes, "that you may call me Neji-_Kun_."

Blushing like a tomato she quickly yanked her smothered hand back.

"I-I-I t-think it's t-time to for me to go" She stuttered grabbing the bag and handed him the credit card again.

With a sad look in his eyes he took the card and then gave her the receipt, but then he got an idea and before she could run out he grabbed her arm, spun her around and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I hope to see you very soon Sakura-Chan." He whispered into her ear noticing her face turn back into a tomato.

Fleeing from the shop she didn't notice how Neji sighed dreamily or how Zetsu spotted her and tripped over a Venus flytrap while trying to run after her.

0000000000

"Man, Neji really is a prince….a prince Casanova" She mumbled to herself, trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

Before she could decide on where to go next she was assaulted _again_ by a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind and being lifted off the ground.

"Sakura-Chan, un!" The male voice spoke with glee, "It's soooo good to see you, yeah!"

Pushing the touchy male away from her she came face to face… no, face to a very well toned chest. Looking up she met the single aqua eye of another one of her admirers, Deidara Iwa.

He was wearing a short sleeved maroon shirt that hugged his abs, black skinny jeans, black converse, and had on a silver chain dog tag and a brown clay apron that was spotted from clay bits.

With his long sunshine hair left down and covering half of his marble sculpted face, and lean muscular physique, he was just like a Greek god. In fact, he was like the anime-version of Legolas!

It turned out he is actually Ino's cousin, and probably was the only male that knew her the longest. Unless the others stalked her during that time also, which wouldn't really surprise her.

Grinning like a madman, Deidara was ecstatic that he was with _his_ little spitfire. He barely got to see her that much due to the other nuisances. They were like cockroaches! No matter how many times you blow them up, they always rebound back and try to steal what's yours.

Well Deidara wasn't about to down without a fight. Sakura was just like his art, a blast of emotion, always unpredictable and surprising. She was a masterpiece.

"So, where are you going Sakura-Chan? Could it be you were looking for me?" The blonde man exclaimed joyfully with a wide smile, "Oh I knew it! You really do lo-''.

He was cut off by a fist bashing into his cranium sending him sprawling on the floor in pain.

"No you idiot," She growled, "I have to get some items for my boss."

"Do you need anything from the art shop?" He asked hopefully.

Remembering paintbrushes being on the list, the pinkette inwardly groaned at having to go to the shop. She knew that some kind of sexual assault would occur going there. But if she wanted to get everything on the list she would have to go. Crap.

Sighing in defeat she answered truthfully, "Yes, I do."

'_Unfortunately_'

Smiling like an imp Deidara quickly scrambled to his feet, "Really? Great! I'll lead you to it!"

Before she could say anything else, he scooped her up bridal style and started running towards the art shop with a screaming pinkette in his muscular arms.

"Deidara! Put me down right now!" Sakura screamed when they reached the front of the shop. Sadly putting her down she sprinted into the store, hearing a '_Matte Sakura-Chan, un!_' from her kidnapper. Quickly hiding behind a shelf, she heard the blonde run past her in a desperate attempt to find his little spitfire.

'_It's a good thing I didn't tell him what I needed, or else he would be there waiting for me_.' She sighed in relief.

As she started walking towards her destination, she failed to notice that there was a figure closely following her petite form, identity hidden in the shadows.

Walking around the shop she was realized how it was like an oasis for artists that were starving for supplies and works of art. They had things from charcoal sticks to light tables for tracing. Walls were covered in different types of graphic markers, pens, and pencils. The floor she noticed had tiles that were a deep midnight black.

Arriving at the right aisle she looked around for paintbrushes and noticed that there wasn't any left on the shelves.

"Aw biscuits! You gotta be kidding me!" She whined hanging her head.

"Why hello doll, are you looking for this?" A deep melodious voice spoke softly from behind her.

Turning around, Sasori Akasuna stood with one hand in his pocket, one holding a packet of paintbrushes, and had a lazy smile on his angelic face.

He had deep crimson hair that was cut short in a messy fashion and cinnamon-chocolate eyes that were partially closed. He was wearing, like Deidara, a deep maroon short sleeved shirt that also hugged his abs, grey skinny jeans, with black Nike shoes. On his wrist were a couple bands he made from wood and around his waist was a brown apron.

Sasori worked in the woodshop part of the store and specialized in making puppets. Him referring to her as 'doll' was one of the things that made her weary of him.

"Yeah, thanks…" She timidly responded reaching for the packet of paintbrushes.

But before she could grab them he quickly put them above her reach. Frowning, Sakura jumped for the packet again only to have Sasori put them out of her reach again.

"Sasori! Knock it off, I really need those brushes!" She growled jumping again to try and reach them.

Sasori smirked as his little doll jumped for the brushes again and again, unknowingly pressing herself closer against him with her small body. Grabbing her by the waist with his free arm mid jump, he pressed her body right against his.

"If you want the brushes, you'll have to do a favor for me…" He whispered huskily in her ear, inwardly smirking when he saw her blush bright red.

Before she could scream at him to let go she froze in his grip when a warm sensation hit her neck and dragged upward along her cheek.

"Hmmm, you really taste nice _doll_, just like strawberries." Sasori murmured nuzzling her fuchsia locks.

"The only favor you're getting is an escort away from _my_ Sakura-Chan, yeah!" A familiar voice bellowed beside them.

Turning red in anger, Deidara quickly ran towards them and separated the two by getting between them and giving his 'Danna' the evil eye.

Sasori was either unfazed or simply didn't care and masked his face into indifference with a slight spark of annoyance for having his little doll taken away.

"Deidara, if you know what's good for you, you would hand back my precious little doll." Sasori spoke with anger leaking into each word.

"No way Pinocchio-man, un!"

"At least my art is 'real art' and not some exploding play-doh blobs." The crimson haired man smirked, while Deidara seethed in anger.

"True art is fleeting, not your everlasting crap, un!"

"No you imbecile, it's eternal." Sasori seethed, not knowing he dropped the packet on the ground in his anger.

"Oh yeah, un?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, un?"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH, UN?"

"YEAH!"

"Yeah, I gotta go now…" The pinkette stated tiredly grabbing the packet from the ground and started making her way towards the checkout counter, breaking the two artists out of there little squabble.

"O-oi! Let me help you Sakura-Chan, un!" The blonde haired man pleaded trying to run after her, but failed to follow when he was tripped by a certain puppet master and fell to the ground.

"Sasori! You stupid woodchip, yeah!" He growled jumping to his feet running after the man that was running towards _his_ pink nymph.

0000000000

Leaving the art shop, Sakura sighed in relief that she wasn't dragged into their battle of 'my-art-is-better-than-yours'.

Deciding to get the combat boots next she remembered the type of store she would have to go enter, and the 'unique' people that worked there. She noted in her head to ask Tsunade-Sama for a raise for going through all this hassle.

Ah yes, the combat boots were at a gothic style store that most of the emos/punks/goths hanged out. You could hear the screamo music blaring even from outside the store while passing by.

The walls of the store were black, of course, and had band posters hanging on the walls with multi color lights dangling from the ceiling that were blinking on and off repeatedly. Black and white checkered tiles were on the floor and the isles were stocked from band t-shirts to spiked jewelry.

Coming towards the gothic store she prepared her ears for the screamo music that would blast her eardrums. She noticed that there were a few Goths hanging outside the store sitting on the ground and listening to their iPods.

Passing the brooding teens, she entered the store and felt like she just entered a parallel universe from her own. Especially when she met eye to eye with a guy that had silver hair the same shade as an old man, but was actually only a couple years older than her.

Trying to run away from the said man, she ended up running to a dead end with racks of emo knick-knacks surrounding both sides of her and a black wall in front of her.

"Well hello there lil' bitch."

'_Aw shit.'_ She cursed turning around to meet her captor.

There in all his sexy muscle glory was none other than the foul mouthed Hidan Kurosu. With his slicked backed silver hair he looked just like an 80's mobster boss, and his violet eyes were another one of his unique attributes.

He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that wrapped around his chest, grey camouflage pants that were tucked into brown suede combat boots that had silver tips on the front. Around his neck was a silver chained pendant that had an upside down triangle in the middle of a circle, and he had a spiked bracelet around his wrist.

"Ugh, let me through Hidan." The pinkette said, annoyed that her exit was blocked.

Smirking, Hidan stalked forward until he was directly in front of her and put one of his hands on the wall beside her head and pushed his form on top of hers.

"Why the hell would I when there's a smoking hot bitch right in front of me?" He said, inwardly grinning when she turned tomato red.

"Because if you don't you're going to lose function of a body part." She growled, trying to push the blush back.

Laughing at her statement he took one of his hands and grabbed her chin in a surprisingly soft way, "You sound _sooo_ fucking sexy right now, seriously." He murmured pushing her face closer towards his.

Recognizing what he was about to do, Sakura quickly pulled away from his grip and uppercutted him right in the jaw.

When he backed away and held the bottom of his face in his hands, she quickly maneuvered around him and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sparing a glance behind her she saw Hidan's face turn into a psychotic-looking grin towards her and she quickened her pace to avoid the frightfully sexy psycho.

When she was sure she lost him, Sakura let out the breath she was holding and looked around for the combat boots. Coming to a corner filled with shoes she found a pair that looked like a person around Tsunade's age could walk in and headed to the checkout counter. Coming to the counter she saw a very familiar set of eyes, since his face was mostly covered up.

Kakuzu Genkin was counting the money from the cash register and didn't notice her until she set the boots on the counter. His red iris surrounded by a green sclera focused on her and he actually stopped counting his precious money for her.

"Hello, Sakura." His deep voice greeted, putting the money back in the register.

"Hello, Kakuzu" She greeted back, taking in his odd appearance again.

He wore a white hood over his head and had a black mask that covered his mouth. A black high collar jacket was open showing another black shirt underneath. His pants were black jeans along with black boots. Although he was covered up well, you could tell he worked out. Around his wrists were tattoos that were shaped like stitches.

Handing him the credit card she noticed how his hand lingered against hers a bit longer than normal and that he made sure their hands contacted when returning it back.

"Arigato Kakuzu" She thanked, leaving the emo dungeon.

But before she could exit, she was stopped by a familiar buff tan body blocking her path and his pupil-less eyes boring down on hers. His hand reached towards her face and brushed a stray hair away that was in her eyes.

Turning a bit pink from the contact she cleared her throat, "U-um thanks Kakuzu." She said in a small voice.

"You're welcome." He responded in his deep baritone voice, smoothing down the top of her head and smiling when she turned a darker shade.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing with _my_ girl you asshat!" Hidan roared across the store, pointing at the glaring Kakuzu.

"We were talking until you barged in like a menace." Kakuzu glared at the albino.

"Bullshit!" Hidan cursed, coming towards the duo and pulled Sakura into his arms despite her protests.

"Hey! Let me go asshole!" The pinkette shouted in his chest, but her pleas were ignored as Hidan focused on glaring at the tall tanned man.

"Let her go Hidan, she obviously wants to get away from you." Kakuzu growled, noting how she was struggling in his grasp.

"Heh, jealous much?" The albino sneered leaning down to _his_ girl's face and plunged his lips on top of hers.

Outraged at the cursing psycho, the pink vixen snarled and used her anger strength to push him away before he could go any further, then slammed her foot in his man parts.

Falling to the ground Hidan groaned at the pleasurable pain brought to him by _his_ sexy bitch and clutched his jewels.

Giving Kakuzu a small nod, she grabbed the bag and ran out of the store wiping her lips with her sleeve along the way.

"No Hidan, right now I'm not jealous of you." Kakuzu replied to the albino rolling around on the floor.

0000000000

Sighing for the millionth time that day, the pinkette wanted some silence after her visit with the 'zombie twins'. So finding the medical books was next on her to do list.

Entering the book store was like a breath of fresh air for her since there were only a couple people in the store and it wasn't loud; light jazz was playing as background music.

It was very inviting for a person like her; the walls were a smooth auburn with a light gold trimming, the carpet was a cream color that was shaggy and made you want to fall down and sleep on it, and the chairs spread out were a lush purple and looked very comfy, and there were books on any subject lined up on huge shelves, waiting for someone to read the knowledge they held.

Feeling a bit drowsy, the small pinkette lazily went through the shelves to find the medical books, feeling a bit annoyed at the sheer amount of shelves she had to look through.

'_Man, this is sooo troublesome…oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru._' She thought with a frown.

Don't get me wrong, he was a cool guy and all with awesome pineapple hair, but his laziness bugged the crap out of her.

Finding the books she was looking for she saw that they were on the very top shelf, and due to her small stature….well, yeah.

Cursing her small form she tried anyways to reach for them but her hand was a shy 12 inches away from them.

A new body made its self known closely behind her, she could feel the heat radiating from it as its hand went above hers and grabbed the books from the shelf.

Turning around she came _very_ close to a smiling Itachi Uchiha holding the medical books that she was trying to reach.

"I believe that you were trying to reach these books Cherry Blossom?" He said with a velvety voice that almost made her melt. Almost.

With his long charcoal black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a few strands sculpting his face as well as his scarlet eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, he could pass as a modern day vampire.

He even dressed like one! He wore a white collar shirt with the first few buttons opened and sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with a tight black vest that had mahogany embroidery on it. The pants were simple black slacks and he wore solid black boots.

"Yes I was, thank you Itachi-San." She said, wearily eyeing the smirking male as she took the books from his grasp.

"You're very welcome blossom." His sweet deep voice murmured, raising his hand to gently stroke her soft cheek.

Getting weary at the actions the vampire man was giving her, Sakura thought it was a good time to make a disappearance.

"Ok, time for me to go now." The small pink haired girl stated trying to escape from his grasp.

As she slipped out of his hold and started walking away he grabbed her free hand, spun her around and collided right up against his buff chest.

"You know it's quite unmannerly to leave so quickly when you first arrived at a destination." He whispered in her ear and used his other hand to curl it around her thin waste.

"It's also unmannerly to hold someone that hasn't given the other person approval to do so." Another voice stated lightly.

Turning her head as far as she could against Itachi's chest she met the fake smile of Sai Fujiro leaning against the shelf opposite of them.

"It's also rude to interrupt someone when they are in the middle of something important Sai." Itachi gritted out glaring at the pale man and pulling the pink vixen closer to his chest.

Still smiling his fake smile, Sai lifted a small brown book from his back pocket called '_Becoming a Gentleman'_.

"I read that if a female is in trouble the male is supposed to come to their aid." He stated, noting to the position the two were in.

'_Ugh… just like Sai to read a book for the way to react to a situation'_, Sakura sighed, '_What a shocker_.'

Itachi was about to tell Sai in his fancy talk to 'get lost' so he could be near his blossom for a bit longer, but felt the presence in his arms disappear and looked to find his little cherry blossom gone and replaced with the medical books. Looking at the other male he saw _his_ beloved female behind his form.

"If you want to help her, then you should go check out those books for her." The male stated tossing him the credit card that was given to her.

'_Hey! Wait a minute! When did he get my credit card?_' She thought digging around her pocket.

Sai sure had some sticky fingers….maybe he was a ninja in his past life.

Growling in defeat, Itachi sadly headed towards the front to check out the books.

Sighing in relief at the disappearing weasel, Sakura took a couple steps back from the man as he turned around.

Sai was a few inches taller than her and was so pale that his skin was like pure ivory. His black hair was chopped into a short cut and when he opened his eyes they were the same shade as his hair.

He wore a tight black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black Vans with white laces. He reminded her of a television that was black and white before color was introduced.

"Thanks Sai, you really helped me out there."

'_Huh, maybe he does care a bit about others.'_

"You're welcome Hag", she twitched at his nickname for her, "It was the right thing to do, according to the book."

'_Or not'_

"Oh Sai…you and your books." She sighed rubbing the back of her neck and closing her eyes.

She suddenly felt his presence really close to her. Opening her eyes she found his face right in front of hers, she could even feel his warm breath. Backing her up against the bookcase, Sai put both hands beside her head so she couldn't escape.

"The book also said that when a man does something for you, the female gives him something in return for thanks." He stated with a weird look in his dark eyes.

Getting creeped out at his behavior, she pushed him away from her and ran towards Itachi that had her paid books and credit card.

And being the genius Itachi is, he held his arms open expecting a hug from his little cherry blossom, but only felt the bag and card leave along with her.

"Hmmm…..maybe I have morning breath?" Sai thought out loud, cupping a hand to his mouth.

0000000000

Slowing down her pace, Sakura was relieved to find that she only needed 3 more items to get on the list. It was pretty tiring going to all the places where her admirers could pounce and try to ravage her, if they could. The possibility of them succeeding was slim to non-existent on her watch.

The smell of chocolate caught her senses and she turned to the candy shop that was around the corner. She attained a sweet tooth ever since she tried a _delicious_ chocolate bonbon for Valentine's Day from her best friend in the 1st grade.

Following her nose, she entered the sweet utopia and all kinds of new scents caressed her nose making her mouth water a bit. Chocolate bars, lollipops, jelly beans, gummy worms and all the different kinds of candy you could think of covered the store. With all the different colors of candy it looked like the store was filled with a rainbow ocean.

"Ohayo! Welcome t- SAKURA-CHAN!" A male voice sputtered, quickly running towards her once realizing it was her.

Naruto Uzumaki caught her in a _very_ tight bear hug before she could dodge.

With his high energy and bubbly persona, working at the candy shop really suited him. He practically radiated warmth with his positive attitude.

His sunshine hair was spiked up like a porcupine and his aqua blue eyes were like pools drawing you into his warmth. He also had three whisker tattoos on each of his cheeks, making him look just like a fox.

Apparently orange was his favorite color since her chose to wear an orange hoodie and orange converse. His pants were black khaki shorts with an orange keychain strap hanging out of one of the pockets.

"I'm soooo happy you came to see me Sakura-chan!" He chirped still squeezing the day lights out of her and nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"N-naruto! A-air!" She wheezed out trying to gain an ounce of air before she could pass out.

"Oh Sakura-chan, it's almost hard to even breath clearly near you! You know that feeling?"

"I'm c-can on-nly im-m-mangine." She needed air!

"NARUTO-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR SAKURA-CHAN?" A new voice yelled with disdain at the scene playing out.

Quicker than she could blink she was pulled into a new set of arms that were even _tighter_ around her poor abused frame.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Tobi saved you from the big bad fox, because Tobi's a good boy!" He cooed in her ear, but loud enough for the growling fox boy to hear, and rubbed his mask against her cheek.

Tobi was an interesting character, mostly due to the orange spiral mask he wore on top of his face all the time and his childish personality.

Instead of acting his age, which was around late teens, he was more like a sugar rushed 5 year old that got on everyone's nerves. Although he could be annoying….A LOT…. it was kinda sad to see him get abused. He was like the younger brother that you had a love/hate relationship with.

Alongside his mask, his dark brown hair was cut short in a spiky up due. You couldn't see his facial features due to the mask (duh). He wore a baggy black turtleneck that had sleeves ending a bit over his hands, black baggy jeans, and black boots.

"Oi! Let _my_ Sakura-chan go right now Dattebayo!" The blonde roared pulling on one of her arms.

"NO! Tobi won't let _his_ Sakura-chan go!" He then also grabbed her other arm and started pulling too.

"She's mine!"

"No, she's Tobi's!"

"Mine!"

"Tobi's!"

"MINE!"

"TOBI'S!"

"As much fun as it is being a human slinky, I would like to be LET GO NOW!" Yelled the pissed off pinkette.

Although it was better than having her ribs crushed, she wanted to have both of her arms in the future. They would come in handy.

Shaking off the sheepish men* coughchildrencough* they tried steadying themselves into being professional workers again, key word _tried_.

Although they stopped fighting, they still pouted that their time with the pink vixen was cut short due to the other, and growled lowly at each other crossing their arms.

"Ok, if you're done acting like 5 year-olds now, I going to need a pound of jellybeans."

"Yes ma'am!" chorused the two energy balls, giving her a salute and running off to the jars filled with jellybeans. Their mood swings were always so sudden, she was surprised that she didn't have whiplash by now.

Heading to the counter she was followed by the two boys with the bag of jelly beans.

"I love jelly beans too Sakura-chan! Especially these new Ramen flavored ones!" The blonde chirped, popping a few orange colored jelly beans into his mouth.

"Tobi likes the lemon jelly beans!" he said popping a few mustard colored beans under his mask.

The said man quickly spitted them out after a few seconds and sadly cried, "Ewwwww! Earwax flavor!"

That earned a roaring laughter from Naruto who clutched his stomach with his arms and spilling a few tears from his eyes. Noticing how engaged the two males were in the situation, she grabbed the candy filled bag and made her escape, not drawing the attention of the men.

"Hahaha! What an idiot! You wouldn't see me doing something stupid like that." Naruto boasted taking a few lime green beans into his mouth.

Eyes suddenly bulging, he spit them out and started wiping his tongue with his hands, "Ahhh! Booger beans!" he cried.

'_They're both idiots._' She thought with a sweat drop.

0000000000

Looking at the list, the jazz mix CD's were next. She was about to sigh again in relief at being in a mellow environment until she remembered the other two 'ice kings' that worked there.

Not only were they known for being…well…cold hearted, she soon found out they were _**very**_ possessive people. How nice.

Going into the store, CD racks were spread out in sections of the store filled with different genres of music. Vinyl music records where stapled on the ceiling tiles ranging from gold to platinum and the ground was a simple black carpet. Alternative music was playing as background music and blue mixed with violet lights shown around the store.

Only taking a few steps as she entered through the glass doors, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Shrugging that feeling off, she walked towards the jazz section to get the CD. Coming towards the rack she looked through the numerous selections provided and quickly picked one that seemed promising.

"Find what you needed Sakura-chan?" a deep velvety voice asked nearby.

Turning her head to the side she saw a dark silhouette of a male figure leaning against a pillar. The person suddenly came into view revealing a man that defiantly fit the 'tall, dark, & handsome' category. His hair matched the color of a raven's feather and shape of a chicken's butt while his eyes were just like Itachi's. It just so happened that he was Itachi's little brother; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes, and now I'm leaving." She stated, eyeing him wearily as he pushed himself off the pillar and started advancing towards her as gracefully as a panther.

He was wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt that had a band logo printed on it with white ink, black skinny jeans with a silver chain on the side, and black laced combat boots. A spiked bracelet was around his muscular arm and he had a single pierced ear with a small silver stud.

"Now, now Sakura-chan", he purred out, "there's no need for you to leave so quickly from your boyfriend."

"I think you need your head examined Uchiha," the pinkette hissed out walking backwards from him, "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Well then doc", he grinned when she hit a rotatable rack and quickly filled the space in front of her, "I'm gonna need an examination, please be gentle." He whispered out seductively.

Now extremely embarrassed and flushing like Rudolph's nose she thought it couldn't get any worse until she felt his big strong hands on her hips and him lean his face towards hers.

'_Abort! Abort!_' her instincts blared out like a siren.

Before his lips could touch hers, she quickly pressed her back against the rotating rack and pushed her weight into a rotation and was able to escape his grasp. While she ran he found his lips against CD's covers instead of her plump soft lips.

Inwardly cheering at her success of escaping she didn't see the person in front of her and collided head on with the other. She thought she would fall from the impact but two muscular arms coiled around her figure securely.

"Hello there _my_ little blossom." A gravelly voice purred in her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"What do you think you're doing with _**MY**_ girlfriend Sabaku?" Sasuke's asked with hate leaking into each word.

There with Sakura in his embrace stood Gaara Sabaku in all his glory. He was actually Sasori's cousin; hence the fire red hair but his eyes were a soft sea foam green with black lines around them. He reminded Sakura of a grumpy raccoon.

He was also wearing a tight short sleeved band shirt but it was a deep maroon color with black ink. For pants he had on baggy blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. A few wristbands hung around his wrist and an ear had three piercings along the cartilage. Aside from the dark lines around his eyes he had a red ink tattoo with the kanji 'love' on his forehead above his right eye.

Growling at his statement, Gaara pulled the pink vixen closer to his chiseled chest. How dare that damn Uchiha even think that _his_ little blossom belonged to him! She was _his_ and wouldn't allow anyone else to make a claim on her.

"You seem to have lost whatever scraps of brain you had left Uchiha", the red head sneered, "Sakura-chan belongs to me."

Stalking closer to them, Sasuke ripped the pinkette out of his possessive grip and hid her behind him.

"You got a lot of nerve thinking my girlfriend belongs to you." He snarled.

"Only stating facts Uchiha."

"Alright ladies break it up." Sakura said pushing them apart, unknowingly turning them on with her small warm hand on their chests.

"I need to but this CD for my boss", she stated gaining their attention again.

"Of course babe", Sasuke grinned at her taking the CD, "Anything for _my_ girl."

She was about to retort his statement but was cut off by Garra quickly snatching the CD from his grasp.

"I'll check it out for you Sakura-chan, Uchiha isn't competent enough to do it."

Snarling at the red head, Sasuke stole it back and cursed him out while Garra then took it back into his hands. Both ended up fighting, taking the CD from one another as they made their way to the counter.

'_First they get possessive over me then over a CD_' she thought sighing, '_They really are something._'

0000000000

Exhausted from her journey around the mall, the pinkette made her way back towards the coffee shop with the items. Making her way towards her boss's office she knocked on the door and after not hearing a reply she entered finding Tsunade asleep on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, I got the items you wanted." She said dropping them with a loud bang on her desk in front of her face. She was still a bit pissed that she had to deal with her admirers all in one day.

Instantly she woke up with a small trail of drool on her cheek and hair in disarray. Laughing halfheartedly and saying that she only took a small break, she thanked Sakura for the items and sent her back to work.

About thirty minutes into her work the bell on the door jingled and in stepped one of the mall's security officers. With his multiple facial piercings and fiery spiked orange hair, he seemed more like a gang member than a police officer.

"Ohayo Nagato-san", Ino greeted with a smile, "is there anything I can help you with today?"

"I'm actually here for Sakura", he said smirking amusedly at the pinkette that was trying to hide behind the donut rack, "Is she here today?"

"Of course she's here! Forehead! Stop hiding behind the pastries and get your butt out here!" the platinum blonde shrilled, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the security guard.

Glaring at the blonde that gave her a Cheshire cat smile and a wave she went to the security guard and followed him outside the shop.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Nagato-san?" She asked the burley guard sarcastically.

"I've told you before Sakura, that you may call me Pein." He chuckled at her ruffled state.

Sparing a look at the man she could see why Pein Nagato was hired as a security guard. His fierce features along with his unique eyes that were a light grey with rings around the pupil, gave him an aura that screamed powerful. You could tell that he worked out even under his suit that was a dark blue collar shirt and slacks along with a black tie and boots. His security badge shined brightly against the light and his 'batman belt', as she liked to call it, held all the things an officer would need.

"Ok then _Pein_, what's so important that I have to be dragged out of work?"

"The boss asked for you and since _he_ knows you wouldn't ditch work to see him, he sent me to come pick you up." Pein said watching the pinkette's face turn into an annoyed look.

Now you would think that if the mall owner called for her than she would go to him as soon as he asked. Nope. Because of that man her peaceful life of serenity turned into a stressful life of dodging persistent males, with _him_ being one of them.

Before she could complain anymore in her mind she was brought to attention when they arrived in front of another security guard that was leaning against two big white doors at the end of a long hallway they entered into while she was thinking, reading a book called _'Come Come Paradise'_.

"Don't you ever stop reading those books Kakashi?" Pein sighed at the silver headed man that simply gave him a bored look.

Kakashi Hatake was probably one of the most laid back security guards that she had ever met. He had on the same uniform as Pein but added a black mask that covered up his nose and mouth. But the thing that caught her eye the most would have to be his eyes which had one charcoal black and the other a stunning scarlet. He got in an accident a few years ago with a crazy dude with a knife running around the mall and ended up losing an eye which his best friend Obito Uchiha was willing to donate to him. The scar running over that eye was still visible even to this day. His hair was a shade of silver similar to Hidan's but spiked up to the side like wind had blown through it.

"Still getting more piercings Pein?" the silver headed man retorted, smirking under his mask when Pein frowned.

"Hn…the boss asked for Sakura's presence in his office."

Quickly striating up the masked man's eye crinkled in his version of an outer smile, "Well then allow me to lead the way."

"The boss told _me_ to send her to him Kakashi." Pein growled pulling the pink vixen by the elbow closer to him.

'_Officer Nagato, we have a disturbance on the ground floor and are requesting back up.'_ His radio beeped, making Kakashi give him a smug look and cross his arms.

Growling under his breath he pushed the side button of the radio on his shoulder, "Copy that, on my way down."

Reluctantly releasing Sakura from his hold he sent the silverhead a warning look like 'try anything funny and you can kiss those books of yours goodbye' kind of look. When he was walking away down the long white hallway Kakashi gave him a mock salute and rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty Sakura-chan, let's not keep the boss waiting." The man chirped grabbing her hand and leading her through the double doors.

As they were walking down the hallway Sakura tried pulling her hand free but Kakashi only gripped it more firmly like it was his lifeline. He even caressed her hand with his thumb!

Turning through another hallway an elevator was present in a small corner. Pushing the button Kakashi led her inside and pressed for the top floor. It was silent during the ride except the soft elevator music in the background.

The elevator dinged signaling that they were on the top floor and the two exited walking into another set of double doors in front of the elevator. Inside was a small reception area that had a beryl green couch, a small mahogany coffee table, plasma screen TV, and a plush eggshell carpet. Another door made of mahogany stood tall and behind it was _him_.

Kakashi turned towards the small pinkette, "I'm afraid that I can't come in with you. He requested that you come in _**alone**_." He said with a bit of malice at the end, furrowing his brows.

"Are you sure you can't?" She pleaded gripping his hand. The thought of being all alone with _him_ sent shivers down her spine, even making her forget momentarily that she was clinging to a hormonal man that reads porn.

Smiling at the distressed pinkette he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, your beloved knight in shining armor will come save you from the evil dragon." He purred looking at her with hazy red and black eyes.

Realizing the situation she pulled her hand from his and put some distance between them.

"That's okay I can handle it myself." She bit out, ushering him away.

Chuckling at _his_ cute little blossom he sighed sadly and waved goodbye exiting through the other door, but not before giving her his eye crinkle and wink.

Shaking her head at his gestures, Sakura headed towards her gate of hell and knocked on the door. A smooth velvety voice replied 'enter'.

Opening the door a luxurious office space came into view. The wall in front was completely covered with a colorful painting showing a skyline of Konoha. The others were a dark auburn with ebony siding and the floor was also an eggshell shaded carpeting. The only big pieces of furniture were a bookshelf filled with numerous books, the desk that belonged to the boss, and the chair that currently had its back faced towards her. A Fichus sat in the corner near the painting.

The desk had organized files of paperwork, a desk lamp, a black telephone, and a gold name plate inscribing the boss's name. The leather chair slowly turned around and gave her a view of the man in charge of them all; Madara Uchiha.

Although he was both Itachi's and Sasuke's uncle, he looked like he was only in his late 20's. His tanned body was muscled but lean like a soccer player's and his silky ebony hair was like a spiky lion's main cascading down his back. His eyes were just like his nephew's but a deeper shade of crimson and had small bags under them, showing how hard he worked.

"Ahh, Sakura love", he grinned sexily making her heat beat a bit faster, "I'm so pleased that you're here."

'_I bet you are_' she thought sarcastically sending him an annoyed look.

"What's so important that you had to drag me out of my job Sir?"

"Now, now love. I've you before to call me Master or Madara-kun." He smirked leaning his chin on top of his intertwined hands.

"And I've told you before _Sir_ that calling you that would be very unprofessional."

"Aww, you sound a bit tired love", He said getting up and making his way towards her, "you need to _relax_." He purred gathering her into his form before she could escape.

"Madara! Let me go right now!" She growled trying to push him away but failing.

"Just relax my dear, I'll take good care of you…" The dark haired male murmured in her silky hair.

She tried to move from his form but his muscular frame was to powerful. She also noticed that when she moved against him he started groaning and panting a bit, grabbing her even more closely to him.

'_AHHH! We're making him horny!_' She screamed in her mind, freaking out.

Immediately stopping her movement she tried to think of a plan to escape the pervy Uchiha's grasp. Her mood instantly turned into anger when she felt his hands slide lower down her back.

"AW HELL NO!" she roared bringing her knee up hard to his groin.

Gasping at the impact he loosened his arms from her and fell to the ground grasping his male parts in pain. Taking as her chance to escape she ran from the fallen Uchiha and quickly opened the door and heard a faint '_S-sakura-c-chan_' before she slammed the door.

Quickly heading out she shivered from the male's actions and made her way towards the elevator.

0000000000

"Goodnight girls, see you tomorrow!" The busty blonde waved exiting the shop.

"Man, what a day eh Sakura?" Ino asked with a smirk at the pinkette's frown.

"Yeah, what a day." She answered tiredly rubbing her forhead.

"Well I got to get ready for my dinner date with Shika-kun tonight!" The blonde squealed grabbing her purse. "See you tomorrow girl!"

"Later." Sakura sighed getting her things together.

After gathering her things together she turned off the lights and exited the shop locking the doors behind her. All the other shops were either closed or people were just leaving, wanting to get home after a long day. Hopefully now she could have some peace and relaxation away from hormonal men.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Man this was not her day.

Coming towards her were Kiba and Kisame both with smirks on their faces.

"Hey there Sakura-chan!" The artistic duo came into view.

"Hello sexy bitch." A familiar silverette with a brooding Kakuzu walked up.

Pretty soon all the duos of men came into view smiling or grinning at her then frowned or glared at the other males present.

"Hey! Don't call Sakura-chan a bitch you asshole!" Garra growled at the albino.

"Sasuke-teme! Get away from my Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at the sneering Uchiha.

"Dobe, she's my girlfriend."

"Foolish little brother… she belongs to me." Itachi stated at his steaming brother.

"Stupid uchiha, Sakura-chan's mine, yeah!" The blonde artist glared.

"Nu-uh Deidara Sempia! Sakura-chan's with Tobi!" The masked male chimed in.

"It's fate that Sakura-chan and I will be together forever." Neji said in an authoritative tone, "Get used to it."

Now all the guys were shouting at each other arguing that she belonged to them. While they were arguing and not really paying attention to her, she thought it was the perfect time to run. Carefully taking a few steps away from the crowd of males she turned towards the doors and found Kakashi and Pein on both sides of it.

"Why don't you let us escort you outside to your car Sakura?" Pein asked, eyes softening at the pink haired beauty.

"You'll be safer that way." Kakashi added at the end giving her his signature smile and eye crinkle.

"Oh please, she would be in more danger by being alone with you two", Madara spoke coming towards the three and placing an arm around her waist, "Allow me Sakura love." He purred pulling her flush against his side.

The two guards were about to retort but the other crowd of males heard and looked at the position their little blossom was in and immediately went into protective mode.

"Get away from Sakura-chan you perverted grandpa!" Naruto roared, pointing at the unfazed Uchiha.

"Let her go Uncle." Itachi demanded, his scarlet eyes narrowing along with Sasuke's.

Sneering at the other males Madara pressed his lips against her cheek and gave them a superior look, "I don't want to."

The males suddenly sprung into action and advanced on the older Uchiha pulling their blossom away from him. While they all exchanged curse words and angry glares she escaped from their view and headed outside into the parking lot, free from the hormonal men. Getting into her red Nissan Altima she drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

"Hey! Where did Sakura-chan go?"

**A/N:** OMG! 39 pages! (Over 10,000 words!) That's probably the most that I have ever written before!

I want to let you guys know that I will write a sequel (in chapter form) but since I'm starting school again Monday it will take time. There will be more intimate moments in it to since none of them really got serious; only Hidan got a kiss and Madara got 'touchy'. (They are my favorite male characters) ^_^

I haven't forgotten my other story and will update it but later since I'm also gonna add some new stories too.

Hope yall have had an awesome summer! :)

Please Read and Review!

IvoryGlass


End file.
